


Cover Art for: The Art of Ordering Tones; Canon, Cadence, Cadenza.

by HumsHappily



Series: Sequence Portamento [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Other, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: As always, find me here on tumblr.Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!





	

 

_"Greg slipped into bed that night, yawning the second his head hit the pillow. The house was silent around him, lulling him to sleep and into strange dreams of muddy blue eyes, filled the strain of a sad and lonely cello."_

 

 

_Interested? Read the rest[here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7939666/chapters/18149263)_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
